


dream a little dream

by JH_Moller



Category: Black Sails
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JH_Moller/pseuds/JH_Moller
Summary: Black Sails made up by two bored lovers lounging in bed. Pure AU domestic fluff.





	dream a little dream

Anne is standing in a small well-stocked kitchen, the sleeves of her shirt rolled up as her hands are deep in soapy water. With a determined look on her face she's tackling the washing up, which by the sound of it could be likened to warfare on pots and pans. In the adjacent room Max is lounging on their bed, a contemplative look on her face and laptop resting on her thighs. The last rays of evening sun is hitting the dirty windows, playing across the dark hardwood floors, the one saving feature of an otherwise pretty run down studio apartment. It's a quiet Wednesday evening with Ella Fitzgerald playing as a soundtrack in the background, despite Anne's repeated objections. 

“Who do you think we were in a past life?” Max asks as she suddenly looks up from the screen in front of her.

“There's only one thing worse than reincarnation and that's astrology.” Comes the reply from the kitchen, followed by more banging.

“I think we were pirates.”

A loud snort is heard from the detached kitchen. “Yeah, bloody likely.” Something clatters loudly against the floor. “Fuck!”

“I could see you as a pirate.” Max says with a wide smile. “With an eye-patch and a parrot named Jack on your shoulder.”

Anne appears in the doorway wearing a smirk that tries to hide her amusement, wiping the last suds off her hands before casually throwing the towel back into the kitchen. Not even looking to see where it lands. “If I was a pirate then who were you?”

Max tilts her head slightly and mirrors the smirk. “Your queen.”

Anne snorts again. “Of course.” She leans on the door frame, suddenly narrowing her eyes. “Is this some kinky shit you're into?”

Max raises an eyebrow at her. “No. We're speculating about our past lives.” She puts down the laptop on the bed next to her and sits up straighter against the headboard, motioning Anne over. She looks at her for a moment before willingly follow suit, climbing onto the bed and unceremoniously collapsing in Max' lap.

Anne sighs deeply, closing her eyes the instant Max hand finds its way into her hair, gently caressing it away from her face. 

“All done?”

“I vanquished the dishes.”

“So we need a new frying pan?”

Anne reaches down and pinches Max calf. “Yee of little faith.”

“I have loads of faith. But I also know you.”

“Shut up. And finish your story.”

Max lets her fingers trace the rim of Anne's ear. “So now you're listening?”

Anne doesn't reply, but gently squeezes the thigh she's resting her head on.

“Where was I?” Max drapes her arm across Anne's shoulder in a lose hug.

“On about how I was a pirate queen.”

“No, you were a pirate and I was the queen,” Max corrects. “I owned an island and you owned the sea.”

“Quite industrious of us.”

“You had to be hardcore to be a lesbian back then.”

“Not gonna argue that.”

They grow quiet and the Air-Conditioning chimes in with a low burr and a couple of random stutters that sound decidedly unhealthy. “We're going to have to get that fix, aren't we?”

“Yeah.” Anne agrees with a grunt, closing her eyes as if that made the reality of it go away. “So how did we meet?” She eventually asks.

A smile spreads across Max lips and her thumb plays across the fabric covering Anne's shoulder. “You saved me from other pirates.”

“That doesn't sound like me.” Anne objects. “I'm not the kind to go around saving damsels in distress.”

“What makes you think I was a damsel.”

Anne snorts. “Fine. I'll suspend my disbelief. So I saved you from the pirates and then...we ran off into the sunset?”

“You're not taking my story seriously.” Max complains.

“Not if it's going to be so bloody Disney I won't. Give it some grime.”

“Fine. You saved me from the other pirates and I seduced you.”

“Just like that.”

“Yes.”

“You're pretty sure of yourself.”

This time Max snorts. “Honey, you fell into a lamp post when I first asked you out.”

“I didn't fall.” She pauses poignantly. “I took a misstep.”

“Either way your face got more action with that post that day than I did for our next three dates.”

Anne turns over and glares at her. “So why did you seduce me?”

“Because I needed a partner to get my hands on the greatest treasure ever known.”

“Our past us really went all out.”

“Of course. They lived the flash and thunder so we got the comfort of a dinky apartment and jobs where we don't get our eyes gouged out or keelhauled.”

“What happened after you seduced me? Did you leave me high and dry when you got what you wanted?”

“No. We fell in love.” She says decisively.

“Now you're back to the fairytale shit.”

“What's wrong with a fairytale.”

“Everything.”

“Fine. You want realism?!”

“Maybe a bit of gore.”

“You just want something directed by Tarantino.”

“Well...” she shrugs, but it's an awkward gesture as she's lying down. “At least do I get to stab someone, being a pirate and all?”

“Fine. If you're going to be like that, then I betrayed you. Sold you out for more power.”

“Well that's not--” she rolls over onto her back, her hands automatically starts gesticulating as she's trying to find the word for it. “Ain't right.”

“I sold you out. Nearly got you killed.”

“Why'd you do that?”

“Realism.”

“I get it." Anne hums. "Industrious lesbian queen. I understand. I'd probably still love you. Hate love you.”

Max fingers caress Anne's jaw lightly.

“That's it?” Anne asks when Max doesn't continue. “That's a shit ending.”

“How would you have it end then?”

“I don't know. Not like that.” She grimaces as if there's a foul taste in her mouth. “We'd be forced to work together. Some shit. Team up to take down some piece of racist homophobic trash. Maybe stab him a bit.”

Max chuckles lightly. “Stab the patriarchy literally?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Okay then. We're forced to team up to take down this villain who threatens to take my power and hang you for piracy.”

“This is better. I like this. Maybe cut his balls off too.”

“Sure.”

“And then we fall in love again.” Anne decides.

“I thought you didn't like happy endings.”

“I've got nothing against happy endings, I just don't like sappy endings. But we get angst and to stab a bastard in the balls. That's just a good ending.”

Max smiles widely. 

“Okay,” Anne admits. “We'd make good pirates.”

“I know. I told you so.” She leans over and takes the sting out of her comment with a kiss.


End file.
